


Champagne problems

by BBachman9



Series: Elite song fics/song based fics [2]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Song fic- Champagne problems Taylor Swift
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez, Samuel García Domínguez/Marina Nunier Osuna
Series: Elite song fics/song based fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065704
Kudos: 3





	Champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> Champagne problems significa problemas de gente rica/insignificantes.

\------  
No estoy allí, estás solo. Me pediste que me fuera. Solo quiero que sepas que me hubiera quedado a tu lado. 

Me han llegado rumores de que reservaste el tren de la noche para poder sentarte a contemplar tu dolor. 

Decirte que lo siento, de poco serviría porque solté tu mano mientras bailabamos. 

Hay problemas peores, 

Entro a casa de mis padres, en la habitación que de niña dormía, me acuesto en mi vieja cama pero descansar no puedo. 

Porque te deje plantado. Decías que estar conmigo era tocar las nubes pero quedaste destruido al aterrizar. 

Momentos de la noche vienen a mí mente, como instantáneas… el anillo de tu mamá en tu bolsillo, mí foto en tu billetera. 

Lo peor es que sabía que tu corazón era de cristal y lo deje caer. 

Hay problemas peores, 

Se lo dijiste a tu familia por una razón, no podías guardartelo. 

Nunca le agradé a tu madre, pensaba que merecías algo mejor;

odio reconocer que no estaba equivocada. No le gustaba pero igual sonreía esperando que aceptara. 

Ella abrió la botella pero ahora nadie está celebrando. Su anillo en tu bolsillo. 

Trajiste champagne del mejor, ninguna multitud de amigos estalló en aplausos. 

Me ofreces una copa, me miras y lo sé. Se lo que va a suceder pero no puedo evitarlo. Cómo un choque de trenes en cámara lenta con mis pies junto a la vía. 

Me sonríes y olvido cómo funciona mi cuerpo para imitar tu gesto. Lo único en lo puedo pensar es cuántos días de tu trabajo valen la botella. 

Demasiados. 

Hay problemas peores, 

Los escépticos de tu ciudad murmuraron, "es solo una pobre niña que está muy perdida, tuvo todo en la vida, se ahoga cuando llueve; no puede ver que hay problemas peores". 

Tenías un discurso planeado, ahora te he dejado sin palabras. 

¿Me odiarias si te pidiera leerlo? ¿Que me lo dejases para torturarme con lo que podría haber sido si no fuera tan cobarde, tan indecisa, tan malditamente honesta? 

El amor pasó a estar fuera de tu alcance y no pude darte una razón. 

Tonta de mí que creía que podrías arreglarme porque todo lo que tocas lo conviertes en oro. Es tan triste ver qué tu toque de Midas no pudo conmigo. 

El frío de noviembre te sonroja y buscas abrigo en ella. 

Hay problemas peores, 

Decías que tu dormitorio en la universidad era un manicomio, y bromee "entonces está hecho para mí"

Que glorioso es nuestro grupo de amigos, no creo que pueda llamarlos así otra vez, pronto tendrán la indecencia de decorar los pasillos en los que caminábamos. 

Empieza la cuenta regresiva 

Nunca estuve lista, así que te observo largarte. 

Quizás tengan razón, soy solo una niña porque solo cuando te veo irte te necesito en mi cama. 

A veces no sabes la respuesta hasta que alguien se pone de rodillas y te lo pregunta. 

A veces crees que la sabes porque la simple idea de aceptar lo contrario te hace picar la piel y te deja sin aire. 

"Ella hubiera sido una novia preciosa, que pena que tenga la cabeza hecha mierda", eso dijeron

Luces tan destrozado al escucharme, es enfermo que me provoque un fugaz orgullo el verte desmoronar porque podrás convertir todo lo que tocas en oro pero no has podido conmigo, en cambio destruí algo tan bonito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿No es eso poderoso? 

A la cuenta de tres, 

Uno,

¿Tendría que enviar tus cosas por correo? No vuelves a nuestro departamento. Tu hermano llama para decir que no quieres nada y que me deseas lo mejor. 

No hagas esto. Solo ven y gritame. Pídeme que te quiera. 

¿Cómo te atreves a ser decente conmigo? 

Dos, 

Ninguno de los dos llama. 

No tiré tus cajas y he colgado el cuadro que querías en nuestro comedor, en mí comedor. Se que te dije que no me gustaba pero parece más vivo ahora que te fuiste.

Quizás porque no tenga que competir contigo. 

Tres, 

Encuentras el amor verdadero, 

Ella arregla lo que yo arruine y sostiene tu mano mientras bailan. 

Pilar la adora, ¿Quien no lo haría?. Es todo lo que nunca podría ser. 

Largo y rubio cabello, se ve tan cómoda en su piel.

No vacila cuando te acercas a besarla porque ella te acerca primero. 

Nunca te deja plantado, ni destruido al aterrizar con problemas de niña rica. 

El anillo de tu madre brilla en ella, tu foto en su billetera. 

Mí cabeza gira, es estupido que esté llorando entonces lo ignoro. 

Lo ignoro tanto como la manera en la que la miras, ¿Lo merece? ¿Sabe ella que nunca me has mirado con esa paz en los ojos, como cuando éramos niños y jugando a las escondidas tocábamos la pared para salvarnos? 

Quizás haya cosas peores que mis problemas de niña rica,

no los recuerdas.


End file.
